Beat (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Beat or Daisukenojo Bito is one of the Players the appeared in all three weeks of the Reaper's Game that Neku participated in. He was originally a punk kid who died trying to protect his younger sister Rhyme. His participation fee for the Reaper's Game was his sister's love for Beat. On day four of the first week, Rhyme sacrifices her life to save Beat and Beat is only able to survive by having Hanekoma store Rhyme's soul in a pin. Beat later joins the Reapers so he can use the pin and find a way to bring Rhyme back to life. For the second week, Beat is sent on missions to kill Neku while he is accompanied by a small Noise that is Rhyme. At the beginning of the third week, Beat partners up with Neku to save his life, however, Rhyme is taken from him again and he only has five days till erasure because he broke the Reaper's rules. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | High 5-A Name: Daisukenojo "Beat" Bito Origin: The World Ends With You Gender: '''Male '''Age: 15 Classification: Player, Temporary Reaper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Flight, Existence Erasure, Teleportation, Chain Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Invisibility & Intangibility, Extrasensory Perception, Mind Reading & Mind Control with Player Pin, Resistance to Mind Control and Mind Reading | '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Invisibility & Intangibility, Resistance to Mind Control and Mind Reading '''Attack Potency: Dwarf Star Level (Should be comparable to Neku and Shiki, Helped Neku defeat Mitsuki)' | Dwarf Star Level '(Defeated both Neku and Joshua at the same time twice) Speed: Relativistic (Is comparable to Neku and Joshua who can send to Moon crashing down into the Earth at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Level | Dwarf Star Level Durability: Dwarf Star Level (Survived an attack from a bloodlusted Shiki) | Dwarf Star Level (Can survive being hit by Neku and Joshua's ultimate attack where they send the Moon crashing into the Earth) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: Skateboard, Player Pin |''' Skateboard, Noise '''Intelligence: '''Below Average '''Weaknesses: He often runs into situations without thinking of the consequences Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Player Pin: The Player Pin is the pin worn by every Player within the Reaper's Game. This pin is used to read minds, see the unseen and imprint ideas into peoples minds. It makes the user resistant to mind control and mind reading. * Noise: '''The Noise are monsters made from the ambient energy they are used to kill other Players when Reapers are unable to due to the rules of the game. * '''Level 1 Fusion: Both Neku and Beat rapidly teleport and attacking the enemy. * Level 2 Fusion: Both Neku and Beat create chains that they skate on to attack the enemy. * Level 3 Fusion: Both Neku and Beat surf on a giant wave to crush the enemy. Key: Beat | Reaper Beat Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 5